NHR: Tiburon (REBORN)
by SOPV
Summary: A sacrifice. That was what she was, what she always had been. From her youth as a Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails. To her death at Sasuke's hands for the sake of his revenge. The very aspect of her life. Yet, what shall the Elemental Nations do when the Tiburon returns? YuriHarem!


**SOPV: Hi there SOPV here! Now before we begin I'd like to thank Maticore for providing me some ideas to improve upon this story! Not all the ideas will be added in this current chapter but it will be present later on. BTW the storyline has been modified (Obviously) from the original story. One of the obvious showcases of this will be very soon. Something to remember.**

**YuriHarem!**

**Now someone suggested to me the option of bringing her Fraccion alongside her. Now I'm not confident in my hopes of writing their persona, but it was a good suggestion. So I'm providing you all the choice in this! If you all say yes then I will try to write it in. Anyways Ja Ne~**

**Prologue: A Sacrifice Made.**

* * *

[The Final Valley, Hi no Kuni]

The Final Valley, the location in which the last battle between two Legendary Shinobi, Hashirama Senju (The Shodaime Hokage) and Madara Uchiha took place. Even after so many decades the lands were still etched with the marks both left on the land. The most obvious being the large gorge which it was known for. It was also the most fitting of occurrences as it symbolized the shattered bond between them. And now... Once more.. Another bond would be shattered. Rain poured down endlessly as if the Gods themselves were heartbroken at what would occur, perhaps they were. As below them was again... Another battle...

*Clash!*

The sound of splashing echoed as the currents of water raged against one another while two figures rushed towards one another their image but a blur. When the two finally collided against one another the waters rippled before revealing the identity of both.

One was a teenager with black hair being spiked back he wore a blue shirt with a high collar and white shorts. Both his arms had white arm warmers and he wore blue Shinobi sandals and also bandages on his calves. Strapped on his right leg was a Kunai Holder. This was Sasuke Uchiha son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha (Konoha no Sanran Buredo or Konoha's Scattering Blade), the 'last' Uchiha and the sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre.

On the other side was a girl with blonde hair in a pony tail with red bangs. She wore a single sleeved red Kimono (with a mesh shirt under) which exposed her right arm. she wore black Shinobi pants with a Kunai holder strapped to the left leg and black shinobi sandals. On her arms were both metal Armguards and strapped to her back was a Tanto. She also wore a Konoha Hitai-Ate (Headband) on her neck. This was Uzumaki Naruko, daughter of Kushina Uzumaki (The Red-Hot Habanero) and Minato Namikaze (Konoha's Yellow Flash & Yondaime Hokage). Her body was rather well developed for her age, not that it mattered in this current situation.

They stood in a stalemate against one another before they both jumper away from one another..

Naruko frowned, her eyes narrowing as she glared at her teammate(former) who did the same. Both stood in silence for a while as the rain pelted them both. Till finally...

"Why are you doing this Sasuke…?" Naruko asked him, her tone almost bare of emotion. Yet it was clear there was anger in them.

Sasuke didn't answer Immediately, taking a moment to close his eyes and evening out his breathing before he did. "For me to achieve my revenge... I'll do whatever it takes, even abandon Konoha! I won't be held back by them!"

'Don't Bullshit me Sasuke, You should know already that I can tell when you're lying!' She growled in her mind as she began to circle him, her hand just inches away from her Tanto. "You think I'd just let you go like that?! I know that you suffered from the Massacre..!"

Sasuke twitched.

She then took a moment before she continued. "But you're not the only one who suffered that night..!"

"Shut up! Don't talk like you know anything about the pain I felt!" Sasuke snarled at her as his hand reached for a Kunai in his pouch. Before leaping at her, Naruko had also drawn her Tanto and ran forward before blocking the Kunai the two weapons screeched in agony as they grinded against one another. Inwardly she winced. 'How did you change so much..?'

"Mikoto-Kaasan was like a Mother to me!" She yelled at him before she was kicked away from him.

"But she WASN'T your mother...!" Sasuke retorted as he entered a stance, before rushing forward. and punching her in the face sending her skipping across the water. When she got onto her feet she raised her blade to block every strike as Sasuke swung his kunai at her repeatedly, irritated he then spun around sweeping at her legs. Naruko jumped up evading the attack before kicking Sasuke in the face sending him back.

The moment he got up he was assaulted by two clones both wielding tanto's. He dodged one of them before kicking it hard enough that it popped and then grabbing another Kunai and slashing at the clone. The clone blocked the slash and rolled over him and struck his shoulder.

Sasuke grunted in pain before using his kunai to disarm the clone and stabbed it in the neck, popping it out of existence. His eyes widened as he heard a kunai cutting through the smoke. Dodging out of the way he ran out of the smoke just in time to see Naruko going through handseals before finally finishing.

**"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!)"** She yelled as a water dragon bursted out of the water, roaring before charging at him head on.

'Shit!' Sasuke cursed before he began running through a set of handseals himself and taking in a breath. **"Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!)"** he shot a large fireball out of his mouth which collided with the water dragon. Once more creating a fog, this would've been fine for Sasuke if it weren't for one thing. It was Naruko she was facing and she had a strong affinity for both wind and water.

**"Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu!(Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!)"** Naruko calling out the Jutsu she had learned from their time in Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves), as the fog began to grow thick and denser. She then created three more shadow clones before giving them a nod, which they briefly returned before two ran into the mist and the other one stood next to her prepared for the next phase of her plan. Her eyes glazed over as a memory flashed in her mind. The memory of meeting one of her first friends...

* * *

[Flashback no Jutsu: Playground, Konohagakure]

_An 8 year old Naruko screamed as she was sent flying to the ground, she had tears in her eyes as she glared up at the boy in front of her and the little group that was with him._

_"I-I.. I just wanted to play.." Naruko tearily whimpered before she was grabbed by her hair and lifted up. The boy glared at her with eyes full of hatred and sorrow._

_"Shut up! You're the reason my Tou-san died!" He snarled at her before punching her back onto the floor. "A demon like you doesn't deserve any happiness!"_

_Lifting her head up she looked at the other children and parents who were present. Silently pleading for help. Most glared at her with hatred, others looked like they wanted to intervene. But the answer was clear, none were going to help. "I'm not a demon!" She yelled at him before kicking him, knocking him onto the floor._

_The boy coughed some blood up before standing up shrugging off one of his friends before marching toward her. Naruko scampered back as her eyes closed. 'Why does this always happen..?'_

_"Gah!" The boy yelped as a foot met his face. The source of it was a boy about the same age as her. He wore a blue shirt and white shorts. His hair was black and reminded her of a duck and his eyes were steel black._

_"Back away form her!" He yelled at them when they approached again._

_"Tch, you're the Uchiha kid... Don't you have any idea what she is..?!" The boy as he rubbed his stinging cheek before he was met with another kick. His friends ran up trying to punch him in the face, but he side stepped it and punched both back at the same time._

_"I don't! And it doesn't matter! What you're doing is wrong!" He yelled at them. Frustrated the child and his friends ran at him ready to beat him down, sadly being the son of the Police Chief also meant being prepared. The Uchiha dodged a punch before grabbing the offending limb and pulling the owner over his shoulder and slamming them into the ground. He kicks one of the other two in the gut sending him onto the floor and keeled over. He blocked the punch from one of them before sending a flurry of strikes to his chest, hitting him in the jaw and then roundhouse kicking him onto the floor._

_Getting back up. The boy stared at the Uchiha before looking at Naruko. He bit his lip before making his decision and running off. His friends following suit "This ain't over Uchiha!"_

_Naruko looked at the kid that stood up for her in stupor before looking in the direction of the kids that ran away. Why'd he do it? Very few people have ever stood up for me..._

_"Hey! You okay?" He asked her snapping her out of her thoughts. She then noticed that he was much closer to her and blushed in embarrassment._

_"Wh-Who are you?" Naruko asked weakly. In response Sasuke smiled at her._

_"I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha! How about you? What's your name?" He spoke reaching his hand out towards her. She took a few moments to stare at the hand before hesitantly shaking it with her own._

_"Naruko, Naruko Uzumaki."_

_And with that a friendship was born. One that would be tested. One that would break._

_[Flashback No Jutsu, Kai]_

* * *

[Final Valley, Hi No Kuni]

Naruko's was shook out of her memories by the clone behind her when one of the ones she sent into the mist was sent hurling towards them. When the fog finally dissipater, it revealed Sasuke standing and breathing heavily. He had a few cuts and scratches but all in all he looked fine. However that wasn't what she was paying attention to. No what she payed attention to were the marks that slowly grew across his body and his eyes. He finally activated his Sharingan and not only that, but there were 3 Tomoe.

Sasuke raised his head before he began whipping out handseals. **"Katon: Hosenka No Jutsu! (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu!)"** He then shot out numerous mini-fireballs towards them. Her clone thinking acting quickly placed her hands onto the water.

**"Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Wall Jutsu!)"** It yelled out cancelling out the fire balls. What both hadn't expected however was the Kunai that ripped through the water and hit her. hanging off the handle was an Explosive Tag.

*BOOM!*

The tag went off, erupting into a large explosion and shooting Naruko straight into a wall. She coughed out blood as she collided with it before falling back onto the water. She panted heavily as she then saw Sasuke land in front of her, fully transformed by the curse mark. His skin darkened into a dark grey and his hair grew long and changed into dark-blue hair. His eyes darkened and finally a star like mark covered his nose.

Now once more Naruko and Sasuke drew their weapons. One final time.

"I won't let your revenge destroy your life! Your my friend Sasuke! I made a promise to Mikoto that I wouldn't let you do this!" Naruko screamed to him. She couldn't allow it! First Mikoto.. Then Jiji... She wouldn't allow it to happen.

"That's what your holding onto Naruko? This bond..?" Sasuke sneered as he pulled out a kunai before running at her and swinging it wildly through the air. Naruko managed to block most of the attacks but she cried out in pain when it found it's mark in her shoulder. "This bond means nothing to me!"

'Why did it come to this?! At this rate..! The only way I can save him..!' Naruko gritted her teeth before shoving him off her and swinging her tanto. Narrowly dodging back it scraped against his headband leaving a large scratch on the Metal plate.

Sasuke uses this momentum, spinning around and slashing at her leg. Naruko however blocked this their weapons screeched at the strain both placed on them.

"I'm not that easy!" She remarked, Her eyes widened however when she saw Sasuke smirk.

"So foolish." Was all he said before the force she was pushing against suddenly disappeared as he stepped back. Unable to stop herself from falling forward, Sasuke used this as to his advantage. He kneed her in the gut before slashing the kunai across her back. Before he could go for the killing blow, Naruko elbowed him in the gut making him stumble away.

Naruko then swapped the blade into her other hand and delivered a swift strike across his chest, while her hand was in the air she switched her grip into a backward hold before bringing it down. Sasuke dodged the attack albeit narrowly. He then twisted her arm making her drop her weapon before kicking her in the leg and forcing her onto one knee. He then leapt used it as a stepping stool and plunged down on her. She barely stopped the kunai from lodging into her neck as both struggled in a battle of strength.

They stayed like this for a moment before Naruko finally won over and shoved it away and hit him with an Uppercut sending him flying away. Grabbing her tanto she ran over as Sasuke recovered. She twisted herself in the air and swung diagonally downwards. Sasuke seeing this leapt back before throwing the kunai towards her. Naruko's eyes widened as she narrowly dodged it. The kunai had torn the Hitae-Ate off of her and pinned it against a rock that was behind her.

She paid little mind to it as she ran forward ready to continue, Sasuke answered in kindly by pulling out two more Kunai and running to meet her rush. When they finally reached one another, Naruko blocked Sasuke's attempt to strike her neck. Sasuke tries to stab her leg with the other kunai but had no luck when Naruko kicked the kunai out of his grip. She proceeded to slide under his arm and twisting it behind his back making him let go of the kunai. Hitting him in the ribs with the hilt of her blade she then skewered his leg with said blade.

"Enough Sasuke! This has gone on long enough! Don't make me hurt you any further than I already have!" She pleaded to him as she maintained the hold on him. 'Don't force this upon me!' Even hurting him the way she already has broke her heart...

"No! I'll never stop! Not till I get my revenge! It's not like you'd ever understand! " Sasuke hissed out before elbowing her in the ribs and forcing her to let go. He pulled the Tanto out of his leg and began to attack her with wild and numerous swing. Even though she blocked every single strike properly only getting minor cuts from it thanks to her arm guards.

Even so, why did it hurt her that those eyes looked at her with so much hatred? She knew he didn't mean these words (She hoped he didn't. It was the Curse Mark talking. She knew what it did to someone's mind. Even so...

"I understand you're hurting...!" Naruko began, only to be interrupted by Sasuke as he swung down on her again.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! YOU NEVER SAW YOUR FAMILY DIE IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES!" Another swing came down only to bounce off her arm guards. The blade and cracked slightly from the sheer pressure of being used.

'But I have...' Naruko thought of Mikoto Uchiha, her surrogate mother and the promise she made on that night of the massacre... 'Promise me..! That you'll do whatever you can to stop him from walking that path..!'

"YOU NEVER HAD TO HAVE IT RIPPED AWAY FROM YOU!" Once more the blade came down and struck against the arm guards. Making even more cracks on the blade. Naruko

She thought of Hokage Jiji. How he had been the first person to smile at her kindly and cared for her when she had been kicked out onto on the streets. It than shifted to after the Chuunin Exams, she stared in shock and disbelief at the corpse of her Jiji on the floor. Having sacrificed his soul to seal away Orochimaru's arms. On his face had been a bittersweet smile.

"YOU NEVER HAD TO FEEL HELPLESS AND WEAK! WHEN ALL YOU COULD DO WAS STAND THERE AND WATCH AS EVERY LOVED ONE WAS CUT DOWN!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs before slamming the blade down once more and it shattered like glass. And yet...

*Splurt*

"GAAAGGGGHHHH!" Naruko cried out in pain as she clutched at her arm, or at least where it would've been. The waters turned red with the blood that poured out from her severed limb. Floating away was said arm as it then fell down the water fall painting the waters red. Tears poured out of her eyes as she gritted her teeth as hard as she could attempting to hold in the pain but failed as she wheezed out grunts of agony.

"That'll stop you, Naruko." Sasuke spoke in a cold tone, even as sparks of regret and guilt filled his eyes. "You won't be able to chase after me anymore and your career as a Shinobi is over." He then slowly began to walk away from her ignoring the pain she was in. Once he had reached a certain point he then turned his head back to her slightly. "I suggest you forget about me.. About that child you had met all those years ago. About the bond you hopelessly cling to.."

Just as he was about to leave. he stopped when he heard what Naruko responded to him with.

"No..!" She whispered out, as she slowly got onto her knees with difficulty. She used every inch of her strength and willpower to rise up as she clung onto her bleeding stump.

"What..?" Sasuke questioned as he turned around entirely watching as she struggled to one knee.

"No..! I won't..! I'll never forget..!" Naruko gasped as she finally managed to stand up.

"How can you be so-" Sasuke was about to remark but was interrupted by Naruko.

"I'll never forget that day... I'll never forget the day I met that boy..! I'll never forget the friend I made that day..! I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!" Naruko screamed out at him as she raised her head to look at him, her face was stained with blood. Most likely her own. She had numerous cuts everywhere but what stood out the most. Was the sheer willpower and strength that radiated from her eyes even as she continued to cry. "How can you ask me to do that?! How can expect me to forget all the trouble we used to make together...? Of all the fun we had together...? OF THE KINDNESS YOU SHOWED TO ME THAT DAY?!"

With this being said Naruko slowly began to rotate Chakra in her singular hand. She knew what she had to do. She knew what decision she had to make.

"You..." Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment before it narrowed down in anger and frustration. "Fine! If you wanna die today then so be it!" He then ran through various amounts of handseals. 'Ushi(Ox), U(Rabbit), Saru(Monkey), Tatsu(Dragon), Ne(Rat), Tori(Bird), Ushi(Ox), Mi(Snake), Inu(Dog), Tora(Tiger), Saru(Monkey)'

He held out his left hand as electrical sparks began to generate in it's grasp, till eventually what he held in his hand was the Jutsu Kakashi had taught him.

"Here I come... SASUKE!" Naruko screamed as she began to run towards each other.

"NARUKO!" Sasuke roared out as he also ran forward, the lightning in his hand emitting the cries of a thousand birds. This would be the last clash. The one that would decide their fates.

**"Rasengan! (Spiraling Sphere!)"** Naruko yelled out as her right hand lunged forward as the Chakra whirled in a sphere rapidly.

**"Chidori! (A Thousand Birds!)** Sasuke cries out as his left hand reached forward as well. as soon as both attacks were about to reach each other, it flashed white.

When the flash cleared, Sasuke stood before Naruko his arm running through her chest. Slowly the transformation he went under began to recede back into the curse mark. They stood there for a few moments before Sasuke began.

"Why..?"

Naruko coughed out blood as she looked down to him, her face set in a bittersweet smile. "Why...What..?"

His eyes narrowed down as she stared into her own fading yet still vibrant eyes. "You know what.."

She chuckled lightly, blood coughing up as she did. "Didn't think you'd notice it... Guess you're eyes haven't dulled huh..?"

[Mini-flashback no Jutsu]

_Just as they were about to clash, Naruko smiled faintly, closing her eyes as the Rasengan in her hand began to fade away slightly. 'At least... This way...'_

_What she hadn't known was that the pair of crimson eyes before her widened at this just as the Chidori impacted her chest._

[Mini-flashback no Jutsu: Kai]

"You didn't answer my question.." Sasuke stated before he noticed her begin to stagger slightly. What he hadn't expected was warm drops on his shoulder, first it was only a few moments later it was pouring down. He knew what it was obviously. She was crying, but why?

"I promised... " She whispered out. As her smiled faded away. "I promised I'd keep you safe... I promised Mikoto-Kaasan I'd keep you from walking this path! Yet, here I am.. incapable of stopping you... I failed."

"Naruko.." He murmured, Naruko then looked up at him her eyes shined with tears once more as the bittersweet smile returned.

"But I guess that.. If I can't stop you.. the least I can do... Is protect you in a different way.." She spoke, Sasuke looked at her in confusion before gasping in pain as blood began to leak out of his eyes. His Sharingan had then changed from the 3 Tomoe to a flower like design with a black iris in the middle.

"You knew this would happen..? How..?"

"Mikoto-Kaasan told me... When I found her that night... She told me, that the Mangekyo Sharingan could only be unlocked through the death of someone who the user cared for. Guess all that shit you spoke was a lie huh..?" Naruko said before her eyes slowly drooped down and her body began to fall down.

Just as she was about to hit the water, Sasuke grabbed onto her hand lifting her up into a bridal carry before walking her towards the shore. Naruko opened her eyes looking around before she noticed Sasuke carrying her. She smiled softly even as she was placed gently onto the dirt, laying her head on his lap. They sat there for a few moments. Eventually... the rain that pelted them began to cease, and the rays of sunlight began to part the clouds.

"Ah... Beautiful.. Don't you think? Sasuke..?" Naruko whispered, Sasuke nodded somberly in agreement. "Sasuke promise me... promise me that you won't let your revenge cloud your mind.. That you won't let it rule your judgement."

"Naruko."

"I'm not asking you to give it up.. I'm asking you to *Cough* to make sure you think about your future." Naruko interrupted him, he looked hesitantly at her. "Please, Sasuke..."

"I-I'll try... Naruko." Sasuke relented as he watched his best friend dying before him.

"Good... And.. Thank you.. Thank you for being..My first friend Sasuke.." Naruko sighed in relief as her eyes finally dulled, her face set with a relieved smile. Sasuke closed her eyes and laid her head on the ground before he began to leave.

He gazed behind him for a moment somberly before continuing his way to Orochimaru's base 'I'm sorry it ended this way... But thank you, for giving me the power to fight him! I can't guarantee it but... I'll make sure your sacrifice was not in vain.'

With this, Naruko Uzumaki died. Sacrificing herself for the sake of her Surrogate brother's selfish desire. It would not be the first time. Nor would it be the last.

* * *

**SOPV: Well, there you have it! I'm starting the story a little bit differently this time around! I'm also trying to make this a bit slower so sorry if it felt boring. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed reading, lemme know what you think and I'll see you all later. Ja Ne~**


End file.
